


Like Animals

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Feral Gems, Gem Egg Hell, Gems In Heat, Josephine belongs to me, Ovipostion, Ridge belongs to Nereusxunmi, tentadicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: Josephine's heat finally gets to Ridge.





	

Ridge didn't know how much longer she and Josephine could hold out for. They had hope Josephine's heat would go away soon, but it's been a whole week! And if anything, it was just getting worst and harder to keep a secret from Josephine's mother, Jasper. 

At first Josephine reassured Ridge she would be fine during her first heat cycle, that she could ride it out easily. But it started getting worst, first the headaches, then the sweating, but worst of all was that damn scent Josephine was emitting. It smelled wonderful and made Ridge feel so odd... But she knew she had too keep a safe distance from Josephine. They currently lived under Jasper's roof, so if Ridge slipped up and engaged in intercourse with Josephine during her heat and got her pregnant with a litter, Jasper would chop off her tentacle with a rusty carving knife.

But still... Josephine was her mate, she couldn't help but try to spoil her from time to time. Especially now since her heat was causing her so much discomfort. So in hopes of cheering Josephine up a little, Ridge dug out Jasper's old ice cream maker and made a batch of chocolate ice cream. Hopefully this would help with how hot Josephine was feeling. 

"Josephine?" Ridge called as she knocked on the door. "I made some ice cream, do you want some? It's in the kitchen."

No reply.

That was odd, normally Josephine was always locked up in her room. She knocked again, only to hear a sudden crash. Her blue eyes widen as she burst into the room.

"Josephine!" she cried in panic. Was her mate okay?! What happened?!

The answer? Josephine was okay, but she was hardly the Josephine Ridge knew. Josephine was on all fours, clad in nothing, and baring her teeth at Ridge as she growled at her. But the thing that hit Ridge the most, was that scent. It seemed to be stronger now that Josephine became feral. Ridge immediately covered her nose and mouth. The smell was so nice, yet so unbearable....

Ridge couldn't help but whimper as her legs trembled and fell to the floor. Her heart was racing so fast she could hardly breathe! What was going on with her?! She felt so hot...She needed to cool down. She began to claw at her clothing, desperately trying to remove her hoodie. It felt like she was in a sauna! She managed to get the hoodie off of herself, but that wasn't enough. She was still boiling hot. Soon her t-shirt, boxers, and socks were removed. Her head was pounding, she whimpered and held her head. Stars, what was wrong with her? 

The answer? Exactly what happened to Josephine. Before she could even realize what was happening, her state of mind changed. She was currently no longer the gem who was talented in mechanics and cooking, but a gem who was trapped in the mating scent of another gem, she was feral. 

Ridge sniffed the air again before looking at the gem before her. Josephine let out a growl, glaring daggers at the gem. Ridge glared back at her. The scent was coming from this gem, she was in heat and ready to breed. One look and she instantly knew this would be the perfect gem to carry her offspring! But the question however was would this gem feel the same? She was so much bigger then her, Ridge had to show she would be an excellent sire. Ridge puffed out her chest and her unkempt locks of hair began to spark, showing she possessed electrical abilities. This clearly perked the other gem's interest as her growling decreased, she then slowly approached Ridge, who was still holding her stance, and circled around the smaller gem. Sniffing and inspecting her in order to help her make her decision.

Josephine let out a low growl before returning in front of Ridge, then let out a happy purr and turned around, sticking her rear in the air. Ridge let out a happy purr of her own. This gem thought she was worthy of siring her gemlings! She was presenting herself to her! Ridge eagerly mounted her, taking a brief moment to get situated before slowly guiding her slick tentacle into the gem's core. She could tell this gem was in heat for awhile, ever so desperate to carry eggs and end her heat once and for all. And Ridge was more then happy to oblige to said gem's desire. Slowly she rocked her hips, gently thrusting in and out of her core.

Josephine let out a little grunt and dug her claws into the carpet of the floor. Ridge growled and nipped at her back, tasting the saltiness of her vibrant orange skin as well as creating a trail of dark bite marks. She rocked her hips at a faster pace, slowly getting the feeling that she soon would be depositing her eggs into her now mate. She couldn't wait to see this gem full of her eggs and have the chance to groom, prepare a nest and overall be a loving dotting sire throughout this gem's pregnancy. Who knows? Maybe if she proved herself worthy she would have the chance to breed a second time with her. But that would be getting ahead of herself, for now it would be best to focus on the present. 

Her hips rocked harder and faster in a steady rhythm, it wasn't long before Ridge felt a knot form. This was it, no going back now. Josephine dug her claws deeper into the carpet, bracing herself for the inevitable moment when Ridge would deposit all her eggs into her. Ridge gently licked the bite marks she left on Josephine's back, wanting her to feel as comfortable as possible.

Then it happened, Ridge could feel something clogging up inside her and slowly travel out of her and into Josephine. The first egg, but certainly not the last. Soon a second and a third one made their way into Josephine's body. It gave Ridge great pleasure to soon see her belly slowly start to round out from the fourth egg. Then another egg, shortly fallowed by another egg, and many more. Josephine grunted and groaned at the sudden increase of weight in her middle as the sixteenth and final egg got comfortable in her womb.

The knot soon creased and Ridge's tentacle slid out of Josephine's core. The now heavily pregnant gem fell to her side, panting in exhaustion. Immediately Ridge went about grooming her despite her own exhaustion. The gem was carrying her eggs after all, she needed to be taken care of. Soon, once she got her mane of hair under control, Ridge went about nuzzling the gem's full belly of eggs, feeling the occasional shift of the eggs against her cheek. Such a big litter for her first time mating! Very impressive if she did say so herself. That would just make her more suitable for mating again in the future. Josephine purred as she soon quickly fell asleep, Ridge soon fallowed, dozing off all snuggled up next to her on the floor in utter peaceful bliss.

Or at least until Jasper came home and poofed Ridge... Twice.


End file.
